Princess Twilight Sparkle/Gallery/Equestria Girls
Movie Screenshots Twilight telling Applejack that she is nervous and excited EGtrailer.png|Twilight telling Applejack that she is nervous and excited Twilight meeting Cadance EG.png Spike dragon and pony Twilight Sparkle with crown.jpg Spike dragon holding pillow with Twilight Sparkle in backround.jpg Twilight sticking her hoof into a crystal portal EGtrailer.png|Twilight sticking her hoof into a crystal portal Twilight being slurrped into the alternate universe EGtrailer.png|Twilight being slurped into the alternate universe Spikejoinstwilight2.PNG Spike and Twilight in a portal together EGtrailer.png|Spike and Twilight in a portal together Twilight_observes_her_new_body_parts.png|Twilight inspects her humanoid body Aaaah!!_I'm_a_human!!.png|Twilight screams in terror Twilight looking at her reflection EG.png|Huh? Nervous Twilight Sparkle in hallway.jpg Twilight crawling on the ground EG.png Twilight tripping up EG.png Blue-haired male character giving Twilight a hand EGtrailer.png|Flash Sentry giving Twilight a hand Fiery-haired character talking to Twilight EGtrailer.png|Sunset Shimmer talking to Twilight Sunset Shimmer human 2.png|Please Sunset Shimmer tell me what you are doing! Twilight Sparkle with Spike on back.jpg Twilight picking up and apple with her mouth EGtrailer.png|Twilight picking up an apple with her ... mouth!? Eats like a pony.png|The ends justify the means. Pinkie Pie showing Twilight a Clipboard EGtrailer.jpg|Pinkie Pie showing Twilight a clipboard Twilight_looks_a_pen_EG.png|Pinkie offers a pen to Twilight so she can sign up Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle standing together.png Twilight and Trixie -voila!- EG.png|Twilight looking at Trixie holding a cracker Twilight Sparkle holding a large stack of books.png Spike sittind at Twilight Sparkles feet.jpg Twilight and Spike in the library EG.png Twilight walking past students EG.png Screenshot (14).png Screenshot (15).png Screenshot (16).png Rarity with Twilight Sparkle in green shirt.jpg Rarity,Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie standing around Twilight Sparkle.jpg Rainbow_and_Twilight_after_hug_on_soccer_field.png|"What'd I tell ya? 10 seconds flat!" Twilight and friends group shot EG.png|All the girls except Twi and RD:squee Twilight in vice-principal Luna's office EG.png Vice-principal Luna talking to Twilight EG.png Luna interrogating Twilight EG.png Twilight tackle-hugs blue-haired male protagonist.png|Twilight giving Flash Sentry a tackling hug Luna standing up EG.png Mane_Six_standing_by_eachother_in_gym.png Twilight Sparkle glamour shot EG.png|Twilight in her Fall Formal outfit Twilight Sparkle and friends going to Fall Formal.jpg Celestia presents the crown to Twilight EG.png Twilight waves to the students EG.png Twilight catches the crown EG.png|My crown! Pillar of magic light EG.png|What is happening? Twilight Sparkle with wings and glowing eyes.jpg Sunset Shimmer crying on the ground.png|Twilight helps Sunset Shimmer up Principal Celestia and half-pony Twilight EG.png Group_photo_of_Mane_6_with_animal_parts.png|Group photo Twilight Sparkle standing outside.png Twilight Sparkle standing by locker with arms out.jpg Pony Twilight Sparkle sleeping by crown.png Twilight Sparkle pony ready to go into portal.jpg Twilight Sparkle walking though gym.jpg Miscellaneous Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle EG Equestria Girls promotional image American international Toy Fair 2013.jpg Equestria Girls February 10 2013 character models and background.jpg|Mane 6 in human form Equestria Girls New York Times 2013-03-02.jpg|NYT full picture Twilight Sparkle NYT March 2013 crop.png|Twilight Sparkle as seen in the New York Times article LA film promo.PNG Twilight Sparkle-Human Form and Spike-Dog Form.png Fanmade images FANMADE MLP - Equestria Girls by AcidGlow04.png|MLP - The Equestria Girls by AcidGlow04 FANMADE Twilight Sparkle by AcidGlow04.png|Twilight Sparkle by AcidGlow04 FANMADE Equestria Girls vs Bronies by Musapan.png|Equestria Girls vs Bronies by Musapan FANMADETwilightXion v3.png|Ali-Xion (Battle) by ReyJJJ FANMADE EG Tardis.gif|animation found on Tumblr FANMADE_WhatTheBradola.gif|What the Bradola Happened Here!? by Rey JJJ Tara strong twilight cosplay.jpg 150px-Twilight sparkle equestria girls by princesacadance-d65dmlj.png File:FANMADE_EqG_Twilight_Sparkle_with_pony_counterpart.png|Twilight in her human and pony form FANMADE Humanized Mane six.jpg Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry standing in moonlight.jpg My little pony Equestria Girls.jpg Little hug by the butch x-d6g4i4r (1).png Equestria girls group logo by taritoons-d65p68f.png :Twilight Sparkle/Galeria Category:Official character galleries Category:Female Character Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Student Galleries Category:Alicorn Galleries